Blood is Thicker Than Water
by Standtallatskyfall13
Summary: after M's death, Bond is more shaken than he would care to admit, but when he is paired up with a 15 year old trainee, on a deadly mission in America, watching his own back in no longer the priority. Between looking out for this girls safety and saving the world, James Bond will have to come to terms with M's death in his most challenging mission yet. my first story plz comment!
1. Meet

Blood is thicker than water

'Bond, my office, immediately.'

Sighing, James bond rose from his newly acclaimed desk chair and strutted arrogantly towards M's office. As much as he hated to admit it the new head of office wasn't a spot on his successor. Not that he liked Marlowe in any way, of course not, he liked to keep this fact to himself but he had thought extremely high of his old M and when she had died from that leg wound, well it had taken him a while to recuperate.

'what is it now Marlowe, paper cut?' bond sat himself down on one of M's recliners and stretched out lazily as if bored already.

'No, I'm afraid it is not that simple Bond, three different terrorist groups are trying to gain undercover entrance to the United States but their intention of what to do when they arrive is yet unknown. This is where you come in.'

'so,' Marlowe continued 'you stroll over there find out what they are up to, report back and we'll discuss method then.'

'M, I cannot help but think you are not giving me the whole story? You have been depressing a smirk the whooe time you have been talking to me?'

Noticing these things was, of course, played a big part in Bonds job, even the best of agents could slip up with a twitch of fidget this is where he could always tell there was more than being told.

'Yes, you're right, this not an elite mission. You will have a shadow trainee escorting you for most of the mission unless in reaches beyond a grade 5 or more.'

'Marlowe,'

'Yes bond I know you work best alone, this is a very special case, I had to convince the board to let me pair her up with you!'

'Well, if it's a her, I'm sure I can make do.'

'Oh I am so glad you put it like that Bond,' he smiles and presses in his telephone voice dial. 'Steve, send in Clare'

Women, were not a weakness of James Bond, but putting it in a more understood term, everyone wants a slice.

'Bond, this is your trainee agent, Clare MacDonald. She has had some field work but very experience with most equipment and has had three years in training for this very moment. She is a little younger than most of our other trainee's but an exception was made as she definitely has it in her blood.

Dumbstruck was a very unusual sensation for James Bond, he was usually on top with all the answers but seeing this, 'trainee' was putting him a trance. His childhood home, the old M, los Angeles, Shanghai, Scotland, memories from all these places flashed by in his minds eye just looking at her small, defined features. He couldn't help but think of Marlowe's successor when he looked at her. It took a while for her age to sink in to his brain but when it did,

'You're giving me a 15 year old trainee. Am I some sort of babysitter now it seems? CHILDREN shouldn't even be on these premises let alone a field job! Are you mad?'

'Nice to meet you too,' Clare says in a thick Scottish accent and holds out her hand 'The polite thing to do is shake it, or did mummy not teach you any manners?' knowing she had struck a nerve, the child smiled, and now understanding the thoughts of M he realised when she smiled on those where M did, they could be twins, minus some wrinkles.

Shaking her rather large hand, well, large for a girl of her age, with a firm grip with was reversed right back at him he did not lose contact with those piercing but deep blue eyes. This girl was terrible material for a spy. Agents were supposed to stay inconspicuous but with all these striking features she would be easily noticed by any man or woman like the long, honey coloured hair, the big thoughtful eyes, her long, elegant fingers or the two small freckles under her left eye that could be mistaken for dimples. Her youthful face hardly matched the cat like muscles stretching and twisting round her limbs. It was blatant to say, this woman was a perfect little killing machine.

'Bond, Clare file.' Marlowe handed him a thick brown file filled with from MI6 missions and field recoveries, no hand to hand combat deaths, but over twenty planned, placed and fully organized killings all of course, elite and controlled. Well she had some skills and was very used to a gun.

'So far this has been believable but training to be a double-oh? Surely no-one her age could handle a licence to kill?'

'that Bond, is why she is coming on this mission with you, this will no doubt involve some cold killings to gain entrances or to exterminate an enemy? Now enough chit-chat I have a job to do. Your flight to New Jersey leaves in a hour. I want you to get fully acquainted on the flight and by landing put aside any differences. And Bond?'

'Yes M?'

'Do try to behave yourself, she may be able to seduce a fully grown man but don't forget, she is a minor.'

'I am guessing by killing you it would be irrelevant to the mission?'

'No, it wouldn't'

'Shame, that would have made my day.'


	2. Flight

_Hey! Just saying there was a small error in my first instalment of 'blood is thicker than water' I spelt instead of Mallory, the new M , I spelt it Marlowe! Whoops! Sorry if I had u confused!_

Blood is Thicker Than Water

Clare sat herself down across from bond on the plane, pretending not to notice him staring at her as if she was made of gold. She fumbled about in her bag for her ear buds and popped one into her ear, leaving the ear closest to the aisle free to hear any commotion up front. She took out her IPod and plugged the ear buds into it. She was all set to spend the whole fifteen hour flight but remembering what Mallory had said back at HQ, get to know each other.

"By your jaw movements I can see your about to begin talking, but I assure you that we, have nothing to discuss. I take you on a low key mission, you come back, we never see each other again. It's quite a pleasant thought, me never having to see you again."

Clare looks at him with such deep sadness and hurt for just a flash of a second James bond, stud, elite Agent, cold hearted lonely old man, could have wept. He looked out the window avoiding her big sad eyes, for him, this exchange felt like hours, but to everyone else on the plane, only seconds had passed.

"Nice to know how highly you think of me bond but, of course, you are, quite considerably, wrong."

"And," Bond questions, a malicious playing across his lips, swirling in those Icy eyes, "why are you so sure?"

"Orphans. Dumped. Both of us. And by looking at your file, and the reaction on your face when I said it, the thought of your parents haunts you."

"I didn't realise. I'm sorry."

"Wow, really heartfelt James, truly touching." Clare pauses and realises the only way to get this intimidating figure to open up, was to offer up some information herself.

"It doesn't matter anyway, I was only seven. I don't really remember it so it's not like I have it running through my head every day. What hurts most is actually that my parents had some sense, like; they had some sort of intuition of what would take place that night. You see, my mother came into my bedroom that night, and told me how much her and my father loved me. Later I would find out, that when she did this, my father had already been shot dead. I was then given 5 minutes to change and a large backpack, and sent out through the laundry chute. I had a small radio which I could only hear my mother's panicked voice quietly screaming me to run. I cried with her as I raced across the Ballachulish moors-"

"When you say 'Ballachulish' you don't mean in Glen Coe?" James interrupted mesmerized.

"Yeah," I replied trying to convince myself to continue. "My parents had a small farm land there right at the mountain slope. Anyway, so I got to the safe house three miles from there and was then put on a plane straight away to, wait for it, New Jersey. My late Aunt lived here and raised me till she died. It was my eleventh birthday and I had just received a package from M-my Grandmother, containing a Small, six-point-five inch Walther PPK gun. My aunt must have fully understood and ran upstairs and began preparing different bags and bringing out a host of other guns."

Clare knows she have his attention now I mention a PPK as it clearly states in his file that this is his most preferred gun. she, hopefully, have covered up my nearly fatal mistake. Bond must never know, after managing to pass her little slip off as a mere stutter over the word "mother".

"So what kind of person sends an eleven year old a very efficient gun? You could have easily killed yourself."

"Nice to know how much you care Jamie but this was a sign that the terrorist group that had hunted my parents down were in the state and were hours away from our house. S she armed my gun showing me how to do it quickly and gave me move back up bullets. We ran through the preserve near her house to a small clearing with a large land rover sat, I got in but she stayed. On the flight to California I was informed of her killing. I probably should have mentioned this, that my parents were Agents too. Whoops."

_Hope you enjoyed that! My next chapter will be with you within the week…or will it?  
I'm gonna start posting my deadlines on my Fanfic profile so you can always be up to date with my goings on! _

_ Lol_

_ Cheerio xxxxx_


	3. Settle

Blood Runs Thicker Than Water

Clare lets the beat of Mumford run through her and slightly nodding her head to the music. Letting Bond process the information she has just given, she can tell by the flexing muscles in his jaw clench and unclench.

"So after the girl in your children's home found the gun in your room you moved into the apartment across from MI6 HQ so then what?"

"Look at me. This is what's next. I'll be a double-oh agent and die a legend never getting close to anyone, you know when I get rewarded with my double-oh, they say I'll be 004. My mom was 005 and my dad was 006. It's a bit of a cliché really, its, it's as if I'm next."

Immersed. Bond would never forget this amazing human being. So young she gave up all prospects to fight for her country and released her innocence into the wild, after the two Agents of oppositions they would face and she would shoot, she would be just as bad as all of them at MI6. At fifteen this was not a great expectance in life but that was out of his hands so the best he could do was make sure she made it back to receive her last rewarding award. He had felt attachments to many women in his past, but even though there was an enkindled fire burning dimly beneath the skin of their basic relationship the almost maternal instinct to protect this young budding girl was purely…pure.

"So," Bond began but Clare interrupted him.

"Enough about me now, Bond, what about you? I know about all of your scandalous acts up to Istanbul but after that you will have to fill me in. All your file says is that you are 'failing to recuperate over a fallen co-worker.'" Clare quotes his Agent file.

"All you need to know about that is that it won't affect my performance in our latest mission."

Bond desperately wanted to tell her more. He wanted to open his very sole to her right there on that very plane. He wanted her to know about all his trials with returning to his horrid old childhood home but knowing that he was to never return there, as it was gone forever. He wanted her to know his every breath of laboured air since his dear Vesper had betrayed him and died protecting him. Everyday a part of him died with her, as he would, forever mourn her for what she did. Even when she avenged her and brought in Green the agent who played her resulting in her death all he could about was how he did play her, and how she made a relationship. All of this should be made known to the amazing, one of a kind, unique young woman he would ever meet.  
once again that pained look flashed across her face yet she covered it up nicely.

"_The captain would like to announce that the seatbelt sign is on and as the plane begins its decent we recommend you remain in your seats, British Airways would like to thank you for flying with us and hope you enjoyed your flight!"_

"Well I made a flight playlist especially for today but thanks to someone using his twenty questions, and then some, I only heard zilch."

"You're welcome."

* * *

After landing the taxi ride to the New Jersey Plaza was awkward. Silence is golden as they say but even the elusive James Bond was fiddling with his fingers as they pulled in at the large overpriced hotel. A lot could have been settled during that long drive yet silence filled the car apart from the low purr of the bright yellow cab as it glides along the tarmac streets.

Inside the room, Clare zoomed around the large spacious apartment like hotel room looking for the biggest wardrobe and bed, because she's awesome like that, and immediately slugging both oversized bulging suitcases onto the bed and making herself at home. This was to be their accommodation for the next month.

James Bond wandered to the remaining bedroom and placed his own suitcase on the floor, removing the suits all identical to the one he wore now and hanging them in the smaller wardrobe. His suitcase had a false bottom and was full of different gadgets Q had designed him.

"Bond. Drag that perfectly shaped ass in here pronto."

His smirk was wiped off his face milliseconds after Clare said it.

Vesper.

It was as if she had been in the room herself and called it, he shivered trying to compose himself as of what he knew of Clare she would notice if anything was off about him. He straightened down him shirt and removed the bow tie unbuttoning his top button as well to feel a bit more relaxed. He also quickly dragged a comb through his hair and made himself look all round more presentable.

"The Queens still in England you know that right? She's not going to drop in on us anytime to make sure you're wearing enough cologne"

"Why did you call on me? Crisis in Japan and M wants me to swing by and blow someone up?" Bond said in mock humour as Clare swaggered away walking with the confidence and authority of the old M herself, but the grace and fragile like curves just like the walk of his late love, Vesper.

"You wish bond, if that was the case I would have it covered by someone already," Clare smirks at her joke and loads up an Email on her Mac pro. "It's from M.

'_Ms McDonald, I hope you enjoyed your flight and have settled in well to your accommodation so far. Arrangements have been made for you and Bond to go to the base of the Russian Terrorists plant, JNB & corp, you are colleagues from England's brother branch of the company, ENB which are in on the mission and have not been taken yet by the Terrorists attacks and management. At nine AM tomorrow you will leave in the company car, do not get involved no-matter what you see, and Bond has never to leave your sight as he is still a little emotionally unstable and may act out if any illegal activities are taking place at that current time, as he usually gets himself caught up in these things. Do be careful and try your best not to kill anyone. You have five days of observance and then you will brief us on the situation on hand. I am sorry but if it is any higher than a seven you will be escorted back to England immediately as without a double-oh this would be irresponsible to put you in that sort of situation._

_ Sincerely,  
M._

"I don't think he realised I would be reading that as well."

"Nope. He definitely knew you would be reading that."


	4. Impending Doom

**A/U Disclaimer, i own james bond deal with it. koko keep ur pants on! aw man am gonna end up with two police offices ramming...  
anyway! hope you like my newest chapter as much as i did writing it! please review and tell me what you think!**

**thought of a new word when i was watching Breaking daw part II, Fanhards. yes people, its here, the FanHard revalution is apon us!**

Impending doom. Clare sprints away hearing bond hot on her heals as they escape the russians territory through the pouring rain. The busy city streets are completely empty and no shop or cafe is bright or even open. All is run-down in this area of town.

"Clare you go, I'll take them out" shouts bond as he swerves round but too late, he is shot square in the chest and this time, 007s voice is silenced for good.

Alone, Clare continues running but can't hold the grief and emotion. A infinite connection was made with that dead man and now part of her is dead too. "Its okay, please, stop screaming, no-ones goin to hurt you clare" bonds voice is so soft its almost impossible to believe it is his voice. Too late,

Suddenly, she is in her house as it burns and crumbles around her, her mother screaming for her to run, her father lying dead on the stairs her world tearing itself apart as she races out through the moors large black figures right behind her calling out to each other  
"Clare I need you to wake up, someone will hear you and think somethings goin on, please clare everythings okay, there's no fire!"

Sitting bolt upright Clare wakes from her nightmare. Now she remembers another reason she had to have a place of her own.

"What was all that? Are you usually prone to such...violent nightmares?" Bond asks more harshly than before but the fear and worry is still in those icy blue eyes.

"Yes. Deal with it." Clare says and gets out of bed thanking every known God that she hadn't taken off her pyjama bottoms before she slept, and went to the kitchenette for some water.

"What time is it?"

"About 3 AM you've been screaming bloody murder for and hour and a half."

"Really? And you didn't go and get a gun to shut me up?"

"Didn't cross my mind"

"Well, if you had, I would have thanked you, they're very realistic you know, like living your worst moments of you entire life over and over, seeing loved ones die and being killed countless different ways...its, its horrific"

"I don't need nightmares for that. Just shutting my eyes is enough"

And in that one short statement bond revealed more to Clare than he had to anyone. Even his Vesper, though, she must not have needed him to tell her.

Stretching, Clare gulps down her water and flops down on the large comfy sofa and switches on the T.V.

"Aren't you going back to bed? We need to be up early tomorrow and I don't want to have to deal with a stroppy teenage girl that watched TV all night in the morning."

"Well sorry MOM but I don't think I'll be getting any sleep tonight do you?"

With that bond sighed and sat down on the armchair beside her, but making a point not to sit on the sofa with her. Clare fiddled with channels but eventually settled for 'marley and me' the film about a puppy and snuggles down a bit more into the large couch.

"Really. A dog movie? Are you trying to make me snap?"

"I want something happy with all the bad vibes your giving out over there Mr Grumpy guts!"

She giggles at her own joke and after 15 or so minutes of pure Hollywood cheesy marathon Clare is sound asleep. James Bond carefully lifts her up easily as if she weighs the same as a small baby, and carries her through to her bed. Its been so long since he had any human closeness this simple gesture made him ache just to come into bed after her and hold her small fragile body all night and protect her from any evils haunting her dreams. But, instead, he lays her on the bed and tucks her in, just like something a father would do. As he leaves Clare opens her eyes and smirks to herself, her little plan with M is starting to unfold and Bond is playing right into her little teenage hands.

~~~~~~  
Beep beep beep.

Its all Bond can do not to shoot that alarm clock right there and then. He can hear the shower running and a strange homely aroma is spreading through the hotel room. He pads through to the kitchenette/living room and see's a rather large pile of golden pancakes with a drizzle of golden syrup sliding slowly from the middle out, on a plight for escape. Immediately he assumes she ordered them from room service as they look so perfect, but since the work areas are covered in a light dusting of flour and there are two egg shells in the bin it all points to her making them herself. He reads the small note beside them saying,

'Thank you for last night'

He cannot help but smile widely and he goes on a search for cutlery and eats them fast cleaning up after. His insides feel full and for the first time in many a year, happy. He showers and dresses in his trademark black suit and goes back to the lounge area to see clare looking very smart in a white blouse black trousers and a tailored black blazer. Her soft blonde hair is pulled up in a messy but sophisticated bun and is wearing sharp black glasses which make her look much older but are clearly just glass. She wears a name-badge on her chest reading

'Maria sheilds associate chief production officer'

"Well don't you look smart!" She says in a mocking tone, and its suddenly hard to remember the small scared girl from last night. "I have you name badge here, you are now 'Chase Atwood' so get used to that name"

"When does the car arrive? Five minutes, we should go down to the lobby now and wait. I have the door key for the room in my jacket"

"Don't women usually carry handbags?" Bond smirks with a slightly flirtatious edge

"Don't men usually have brains?"

Clare had him there.

~~~~~~  
"Hello my name is Jason Lee and I'll be your guide today. We will be visiting some of our state of the art Laboratories and then the base meeting of the joining our two inspiring companies together."

The guide, Jason, led Clare and Bond through a maze of doors and sliding walls.

In the first lab there was a hologram of the universe all planets spinning at tbhe same time all in perfect harmony. Clare approached it staring in awe as the spinning planets entranced her.

"This is our physics department, we have various stations but this is the most spectacular-actually, I'm cutting our little tour short, I have something you need to see"

clare went after him without hesitation but Bond grabbed her arm.

"Clare, think about it, this could be a trap! You can't just trust people so easily!"

"Maybe that's where you've been goin wrong? And if I was tied tot the business, I would have been a physicist. I already spend most of my time in the astrology department of London University! Just let me see this please?"

Bond scowled, but let go of his grip on her arm. She rushed after Jason and was quickly in-step with him chatting away. Then bond realised her tactic. Play up the innocent pretty little secretary, very similar to him, and get any information that he might know about the undercover studies goin on here.

"Em, I hate to disappoint you Jase, but all I see is a blank wall" says clare as she stares aroung the small plain room.

"Yes, but I've not turned it on yet! Right close your eyes"  
Jason goes to turn off the lights and immediately Bond panics as he can't see through the large glass window anymore. He hammers on the door and realises that Jason could be torturing Clare at this very second. About to pull out his gun, the door opens before Bond and Jason looks confused.

"Yeah? Oh right sorry, its really only big enough for one person but if you want you can see it after Clare?" Jason stares up at Bond, only half an inch shorter but just as muscular. He smiles warmly then shuts the door in Bonds face. How polite.

Clare hears the conversation and can tell exactly what Bond is thinking, but Jason seems nice, and he isn't armed, she had sized him up as soon as she saw him for any bulges of a gun or knife.

A tiny gasp escapes her lips when she feels Jason come right up behind her in the dark room.

"Close your eyes" jason says, quiet and seductive, the playfulness in his voice all but gone. He in hales her sent and they stand, for a moment, just being. Then he quietly instructs her open her eyes slowly. And when she does...

"Oh...my...God!"She quietly shouts in amazement, her eyes adjusting to the gentle light radiating from the solar system, milky way, universe. The black room is lit up by a hupe hologram, just like the one in the lab, all the planets slowly rotating around her like she was the...

"The sun. Your the centre of the universe Clare, everything depends on you."

Jasons lips are inches away from her bare neck, and she likes it. Knowing she is far too young for him, but who cares, she's the total equivalent of a 21 year old woman.

"Your already the centre of my universe" he says so quietly its almost hard to make out, his whisper sending chills up her spine.

"We should go,B-Atwood will be waiting" Clare says, but doesn't make any attempt to move.

"Clare, are you seeing anyone? Because you, are thee most beautiful girl I have ver seen walk this planet"

She stared up at him, and leaned her head in and just before her lips grazed his, she changed course for his ear,

"I don't usually get compliments like that from creatures such as yourself, but since you said it so nicely, I'll take time out my very busy schedule...for you"

~~oOo~~  
Bond was still confused at what had happened in the physics room. He hadn't heard any exchange in there at all then, since Clare came out, her and that Jason have been exchanging very flirtatious glances. It didn't take an idiot to work it out, but Bond did not want to accept that Clare might not be interested, in him. In a sick way, since she was so young, his feeling were so strong it hurt, just looking at her, but she may not even see Jason again. But he decided if he wanted her undivided attention, he would have to play to her tune for a bit.

The meeting was coming to a close and now it was Clare's turn to speak, or as she was now 'Maria'

"I would like to thank you all for having Mr Atwood and I here for the day and I would love to be invited back someday, our to companies are very alike, yet, the differences would just make each other stronger, if we joined the two enterprises together. A personal thanks to our very welcoming tour guide, and of course Mr Seater, having us for this fine Visit!"

She sat down, having pulled it off perfectly.

As people poured out the conference room, Bond noticed two russian men towering over a small japanese ratish looking man and he listened to they're conversation

"Mr Seater wants this to be finished within the week sarain, and you don't want to defy him, you know what happens to people who do"

"B-but, i-ts n-not safe s-sir! It, it ne-eds to b-be finished or or or"

"Or what? It'll blow up?" The two large men laugh and then go stony faced again

"All five stations WILL be finished by friday and don't forget to tell out brothers in New York that if the wires aren't completed Mr Seater will send a little...message"

Of-of c-course S-sir, of co-ourse!"

Well, looks like old Mr Seater isn't the nicest guy on the block it was good he had been listening because his partner in crime Clare, was no-where to be seen, no wait, there she is, with an american baby-faced twat that wants nothing but trouble.

"Hello Jason, Clare"


	5. Sleuthing

**AN; i wrote this chapter in a V. short space of time so its a bit short but the next one will be way better!**

"Clare, why did you have to give him your phone number? You do realise he will be able to trace it back to your phone then Seater can find you whenever or where ever he wants?"

"Firstly, Jason has never even MET Seater, let along talk business with him. Secondly, it works both ways, as soon as he calls me I can trace HIS phone back, and we can keep tabs on him."

The car driver had heard the whole conversation (he worked for MI6, no need to worry) and chuckled to himself, hearing a teenage girl make more sense of a situation than James Bond himself!

The car pulled in to they're hotel and Clare bounced out of the car. Why did she always have to be so...cheery? Bond thought to himself, but realised she fit into this scenery than him. No-one would notice a happy girl entering a hotel, but a tall bulky man with the hardest expression people may mistake him for stone? That would be enough to alarm anyone.

When they got in the lift, Clare's phone rang. It was a nice, calming song, but he had never heard of it before.

"Little Eye, Shame, that's who played it. They're a Scottish band, the lead singer, Tony, we met in school. When I skipped a year or two he was the only kidd in my year that didn't act as if I was a 12 year old freak he was 14 and I think we had been friends for a while when he asked me out. I wasn't allowed to tell him about me. So, when I had to leave school we kept in touch by Email and met up once every so often. Still do"

Bond stared at her. Everyday, he finds out another Agony this child has suffered.

"Have u got the key card?" Bond asks trying to ignore her look of lost love, something he could relate to.

"Yeah, here" she handed the small card to him and he slotted it into they're door.

"Do you miss him?"

"Please, every day I think of him and I die a little bit again. But you think you can relate to my pain? Think about Vesper, she's dead and you can't see her anymore. Just visit her grave. But Tony? I have to suffer knowing he too misses me and I have to CHOOSE to stay away from him. I could see him but if I did he could end up dead. What would you do Bond? Was she your first love? Obviously your last though, everyone knows your the emotional equivalent of a stone. But you don't have to stay away from her, a pull makes me want to gravitate back to Tony so bad it kills me. If you saw her in the street what would you do?"

"No, you're right. I think the was the first real true love. And yes, you know what I would do"

"You would run to her, forgetting every betrayal and cheat and scam she ever committed against you, because you love her. Still do, you just save all that pent up emotion and drink away your fears. But what would I do if I saw him? I would have to turn away, try to erase him from my view."

There was a long pause as Bond and Clare stared at each other, lost love and hatred swelling in they're eyes. Bond was the first to break the silence,

"Why, do you want to know so much about me Clare?"

Smiling, will big tear-filled eyes Clare steps closer to Bond.

"You know what they say. Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer"

"What one am I then?"

"That's what I'm trying to work out"

~oOo~

Clare opened up her laptop and immediately video called M.

"Tanner, is Mallory available? This is urgent"

"He's at a private conference with the PM at the moment, may I help?"

"No sorry, you won't have access to the sort of files I need. Put me through to Q"

There were tapping sounds of Tanners whizzing fingers dancing on the keypad then the messy haired Quartermaster was starting at her through the screen. Q had been her first friend at MI6. When he had arrived, a scared looking 17 year old, she had taken care of him and shown him how the business worked, she had been 14 at the time. They had formed a bond so strong it was like they were siblings. She could see the whole room of people behind him, all breaking codes and sending viruses. Most of them looked up when she appeared on screen and she felt Bond come up behind her. She was greeted with smiles and greetings, she had spent a lot of time on the 4th floor.

"Well hello Clare! How's your first mission going? Oh hello bond, tell me you haven't already blown up one of me toys-i mean, gadgets"

"No Q I haven't actually done any field work all day thanks to little miss suck ass over here"

She elbowed him in the ripped, muscular stomach. Hard

"Your just jealous he liked me better than you, gosh, your more of a teenage girl than me Bond! Now Q, I need you to hack into number 10 downing streets power point and put me there, can you do that?"

"If its electric, I can do anything! Doing a system sweep as we speak, bye!"

She waited as the black screen loaded then suddenly there was a room full of grim faces looking up at her.

"Hey guys! Nicky alice david! How are you guys? M I need some files on a certain Mr Alann Seater head of GNB laboratory studies corp. He's a multi-billionaire and we think he may be involved in the Russian terrorists little visits to New Jersey"

The prime minister and his deputy nick clegg looked baffled but Alc salmond was still laughing at being called 'alice'.

"Clare can't you see I'm a bit busy? Bond you should know better!"

"Now now, if they need information we would be happy to postpone this meeting and have lunch! So how is your first assignment goin Clare? Hope your not being too hard on poor little James"

"Of course not. I hope we've not caused too much trouble for you, but this really is urgent, Tanner would not have the right files as so far, Mr Seater has not been involved in any criminal activity"

"Then why do you need me?"

"Because I don't believe Wikipedia ma'am"

"Good to know" Bond comments from behind her in a sarcastic tone.

"M I also want every thing you have on this scientist, and these two men"

Bond holds his phone up to the camera and Mallory squints. He holds in a small button and the screen splits, M on one side Mr Tanner on the other.

"Tanner, what do our files say on these men, Bond show him your pictures, which I hope you took will dexterity too"

"I'm loading up, wait, there's a double fire-wall, I can't get through it. M do you have the password?"

"No, these men have never concerned her majesty's secret service before, Tanner add Q to this conference"

"M, Clare, Bond, Tanner, what can I do for you?"

"Bond, bring up the pictures Tanner what's the code for that firewall, Q we need all the Information on these-"

Q interrupts Mallory and. Brings up a file in Russian, and soon translates the whole thing.

"The bouncers, Smirnfoski and Darrch, they're field names, but we don't have any real addresses but if you have them, then let's just say our friends in Russia will be Very happy. They're highly acclaimed hit-men and have killed the last three presidents of the Russian federation. So a lot of people want them out of the question. They also invented the smirrch torture technique. Its...horrible. And the scientist Dr Mashki, chinese guy invented the shaki masters time bomb. Used mostly to detonate asteroids headed for earth coming from the atmosphere. But his most recent shaki has been missing for quite a while. An adoption on the original, except wires between dentonaters are far longer, so the bomb in question could have the potential to blow up a whole scale of buildings of meet points. Fatal, If in the wrong hands"

"Oh sh-"

"Language bond! All stop you there, so your saying that a Russian terrorists group have access to one of the worlds most powerful bomb ever?"

"Yes, it seems that way"

"But you know what dates coming up?"

There was silence as Clare spoke her mind. all ends of the video conference stared, waiting for her to put the final piece in they're puzzle.

" 9/11. The eleventh day of the ninth month. They're gonna blow up the 9/11 memorial, but with this, I don't think they're gonna stop there"

**An; please review, i want to know what you guyz think of this!**


	6. The First Oh

**AN hope u like tis one!plz review!xoxox**

Clare held her breath as the secretary passed the deserted warehouse. A small thump indicated clare would have to step in. She dashed out discreetly and raised her eyebrows at bond. The man would have a big bruise tomorrow. GNB had just hired a new desk secretary and this was the part Bond would play. They sedated the man and took his passes. Clare had already made her own fake I'd and Bond's. Both had the GNB blazers on. Mr Seater's assistant had taken a sudden 'illness' and the temporary replacement was clare. Q branch had interfered with the call to a employment agency and now clare, or Samantha Lee was working for them. She had dyed her hair red and curled it so she looked completely different, not to mention all the white make-up and contacts. All her distinctive features were changed yet still Bond felt that pull to be near her, which most men seemed to feel as well. Q had taken a very big liking to her, and even the heartless Mallory had fallen for her sweetness and her charm. The only flaw in the plan was Jason, the tour guide with the hots for Clare, or Maria, as he knew her. She would have to keep her distance, and to be honest, that made Bond very happy.

"You couldn't have just restrained him and let me sedate him? The bruise will raise questions, and once they know we're onto them we're screwed." She handed him a gun, just like he had used in Malou, when he had basically fed a sex trade bouncer to a giant lizard.

" Jason's been calling me all day. I can't...I just can't see him again? I don't want to do that to Tony. He's here you know. New Jersey. His bands got a gig here tonight, its all sold out"

Clare looks so broken for someone so young Bond does something so out of character it scares even him. He reaches out to her and wraps his arm around her shoulder as they walk. She doesn't even notice how hard this is to do for him. 007 didn't really look like himself either, Clare had done an amazing job. He had shaved well and Clare had put a lot of foundation on and jsome other cosmetics he could not name. He looked around twenty years younger and happier. His icy blue eyes had not been tampered with though, had felt very strongly they should be left un tampered with.

"Here we are. Now remember your name Bond. Your Charles Aiton. Not James. Remember that, and please do not call me clare. I am now Samantha Lee. Weirdest name ever but we're American. Have you been working on your drawl?"Clare asks Bond, her voice edging on condescending.

"Yes ma'am I have"Bond says in the worst ever American accent ever.

"Just try not to speak okay?"

The approached the front desk of the deserted lobby and checked in. Bond sat in his seat and put on a headset. He refitted the mouth piece so it would come round from his left ear rather than his right, as that was where his earpiece was. He didn't want to spill their plan to an unsuspecting caller or talk about GNB studies in physics to M.

Clare stood in the lift and pressed in the bit 'P' at the top of the set of buttons. The lift reaches then 7th floor before it stops and Mr Seater himself gets on.

"Ah! You must be Miss Samantha Lee!

My new assistant! Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes eh?eh? Hahaha!"

Seater laughs heartily at his own terribly joke and holds out his hand.

"I'm Alfie Seater, head of GNB lab testing and experimental physics. So, my pretty little newbie! First five minutes on the job what'd ya think eh? Marvellous isn't it?" They shake hands and Seater begins yapping on about all his achievements so Clare decides to go in for the kill.

"My friends working in the New York lab, she's one of the head scientists there, head of radiation and consumer advice, she has always wanted to meet you! Apparently their working on a huge project at the moment, but my friend couldn't give me details, she said it was classified. Surely a nice, open, company like this has no skeletons in the closet?"

Still smiling widely, Seater steps closer to her, trapping her in the corner of the lift.

"Well, Miss Lee, you are right, GNB have no secrets. I don't think anyone has ever told you this but you would be quite the journalist! You have confidence, sources, and pretty looks to manipulate your case into doing as you please"

The last part was less of a mild conversation, more of a seductive growl as he looked down on her, breathing his stale, cigar filled breath in her face. As the lift doors opened he backed away from her and left the small space. She dashed out after him and followed him to his office, where, just outside, she saw her desk. Sitting down she had a peek in all the drawers and through the files on the computer. Sticking in her memory pen, she downloaded everything from the desktop to the hard drive, history, documents, saved sites. She deleted the memory of the memory pen ever being in the computer and was looking through her files when an Email popped up.

"There is a package for you in the mailroom. Please come collect. Littleye"

She read and re-read the last part 'littleye' but could not think of any code it resembled. But the band, Tony's band, and only one person she knew knew about them was-

"Bond" she muttered to herself. She got up and asked a man at an other desk what floor the mail room was in her sweetest American accent and he. Gave her exact directions to the little station was situated and then she briskly hurried off, not wanting to be missed by Seater. She went to the basement and turned left like she was instructed to and there, was bond, looking young fresh and heart achingly beautiful. She had been warned, especially by Eve, that she had in no way to get involved with Bond, not even casual flirting. She had to throw out her fishing wire, which she had done and now all he had to do was grab on and she would have him, and her and Mallory's plan could begin.

"Yes? Where's my package Mister Aiton?" Clare drawled, keeping up her disguise. Bond ignored it and began talking in that jumped up aristocratic English accent of his that drove her insane.

"Have you got anything on Seater yet? I've tried to get onto quite a few files but I can't arise suspicion to myself. Q is on the line waiting but be quick, I think they might be able to catch transmitting signals from our earpieces, that's why I did just tell you through the transmitter, that and I wanted to see, well I just want you to be careful up there! You never know what that man is capable of! Well you best get back up there, but if you need me desperately, just call"

Bond left Clare and hurried back to the lingering shadows,Where he seemed to thrive. Clare also backtracked to the lift and zoomed back up to the top floor. She spent the next half hour filing a lot of useless files and playing 'Taxi Gone Wild' on the computer. She beat her high score over five times, then checked the Email account they had made up for 'Samantha'. There was one Email waiting for her...from Seater.

It read;

'Hello Samantha.

I have a meeting later, and I have some documents you need to file. They are downstairs. Why not accompany me down in the lift to the Docx room?'

She quickly typed back and went back to the most well-known place in the building for her, the lift.

"Hello Samantha, on our way to get those files are we?"

"Yes Mr Seater, I am"

Clare put an emphasis on the 'I' and clenched her fists when the lift did arrive. Empty. She felt very venerable in that small space with Seater, and felt the comfort of the hilt of her gun in her suit jacket strap. As they stepped into the lift, Seater stood very close to her, and managed to situate himself behind her, in a very seductive position.

"Mr Seater, are you sure that's highly professional?" Clare said gulping. He just chuckled and began to run a hand up her thigh, then past her butt to her waist, and just before he was about to touch the hilt of her gun, she whipped it out and had it trained on Seater's head.

Clare was about to get some answers when the lift doors opened revealing the notorious two Russian henchmen. They both had they're Army style machine guns pointed at Clare.

then...

They died.

"Hello Mr Seater, I'm your new secretary, the names Bond, James Bond"

Show off, thought Clare as she backed away from Seater, her gun still pointed on his head, but desperate to have as much space as she could between him and her.

Where the lift door was situated, the whole front entrance to the GNB building could see her and Bond and they're guns, that's when the panic began. Screams rang out as people tried to flee through the twirling doors, but got stuck as so many people were surging through the one exit. More and more Russian henchmen were marching towards them and Bond had already began taking action on them. He had shot to kill three of them already and had a direct hit all three times. Clare, was different. She did not have a licence to kill, but was supposed to be earning that now. Two kills for two zeros. Double-oh-four would be her title if she succeeded, but she wanted those deaths to matter, be for the good of people, not just random Russian terrorist workers. A spray of bullets from her Walther PPK/S XD sent five Russian flying, most hit in limbs of not so vital organs. Not deaths, just early retirement for them! Her and Bond sprinted towards the door, the big metal staircase to the main desk full of scared crazy GNB workers. Clare had a super sky moment and jumped up then slid down the metal rail. Bond had to top that so he simply forgot about the stairs and hopped the rail. It wasn't that far, her exit had been awesomer. Though, of course, it wasn't a contest. They were greeted at the door by a huge man, six or seven feet tall, will ugly scars, tattoos and bulging muscles. He practically growled at them and Clare shot him square in the chest. A Stone cold killing. They ran out the doors and round through the streets, other Russian men in hot pursuit. Clare was shocked and horrified by her actions but had to pull through and get her and Bond out of this alive. She grabbed his hand and ducked into a alleyway, through into an abandoned warehouse and out the other end through a very gang like apartment block and then they took a sharp right, back onto the main street. The men that had been chasing them had vanished, probably lost in a warehouse or something. They got a cab back to the hotel and headed up to they're newly tidied room. As she entered, the grief suddenly hit her of what she had caused. A poor suffering family were grieving because of her choice of shot and accuracy, and she of all people knew the depths of loss. She wanted to scream at Bond, who was fixing himself a scotch or whisky or something. Clare did not associate herself with alcohol, especially on the job. She looked in the mirror and saw a messy haired redhead with sad green eyes and blood on her shirt. Then she realised who the blood belonged to. Sprinting to her room she ripped of her clothes and threw them to the floor not knowing where she would go but knowing it had to be somewhere loud and full so she couldn't hear her own thoughts. She removed the contacts from her eyes and brushed out her hair so it was slightly straighter, but still red. She pulled on the dress she had brought with her and put purple flats on her feet. She pulled on her leather jacket and a grey suede cap to hide her features. She then grabbed some cash and left the room without stopping to answer Bonds questions. She just had to breathe


	7. Deal With It

AN- my newest chappy of tis! I would just like to thank my readers for their continued support of this story, especially to "ConfusedSoAmI" who have grown V. close to (hiya!) and just to say my besto in skool in this her names dearbhla loko out for her! she hs Fanfiction but has asked me not to say her fanfic name as she want her details on web! :)

Read and enjoy my fellow fanhards 3 XD

The deep soulful song blasted out to the crowd, the stalls packed with people, jumping, dancing, screaming and shouting along to to music. People of all different races and genders came together as one to immerse themselves in this pounding concert of pure joy.

Claire smiled up at the stage, watching the dirty blonde man with the long lean muscles and bright green eyes pour his very soul into his piece. He holds a deep red and black base guitar and captures the whole audience in his performance, making each and every one of them feel as if it is just them along in the crowd. When the song finishes a huge uproar surges and applauds the amazing band. Little eye T-shirts are being worn and sold left right and centre and banners hang with four very familiar faces on them.

"I want to devote this last song to my girl, she's out there waiting for me, I love you babe." Every girl in the audience screamed, wishing, hoping, dreaming it was her, but claire knew for sure just exactly who the girl he was so in love with was.

Claire let this final love song sweep through her every bone as the bass pounded through her cat like frame.

"Hey babe, you here alone?"

"I'm not interested hunnie, go bother someone else"

The blonde man in the suit didn't give up that easily though, he had a pronounced New York accent and had nice grey blue eyes. He was tall and built but not overly muscular. He was basically perfect when it came to looks but Claire didn't really care, she only had eyes for her Tony, and he was currently up on stage right now.

"Babe, your so beautiful in that little dress, to leave you, would be like stepping on the last poppy in the world"

"Please, I am SO not a poppy. I'm a rose, pretty on top but try to take me and I'll sting you so badly you will end up crying" she said this in the thickest more scottish accent she could muster. He smiled and came very close to her neck.

"Call me if you change you mind"

She felt a small piece of paper being pressed into her palm then he walked away. She examined it, then tucked it in her shoe. You never know when this could come in handy.

When the set finished, Claire, as the super secret agent she was, snuck round the back of the stage. She would not approach Tony, just a close up glimpse of him would suffice. She turned a hallway and came to the same spot as Tony's changing room she saw him. He was facing along the other corridor and suddenly grinned. A tall, curvaceous redhead came into view, with impeccable features and big brown eyes.

"Tony, that was so sweet of you to devote the song to me like that, I just wanted to run on-stage and snog you there and then!" She says in a thick irish accent. The pair close the space between each other and their lips crush down on each others like titanium on granite. Claire, stunned, forgets her identity and steps out into the open, where someone who thinks she's in England can plainly see she is most definitely not.

"What the hell Tony?"

She says, trying to act strong and in control, but her voice let's up and quivers at the sight of their embrace.

"Claire! Wha-what are you- I mean h-how?" Tony stumbles over his words stunned and shocked by her timely appearance.

"Erm, Dev, this is Claire MacDonald, Claire, th-this is Dearbhla Kane"

"Oh Tony, you've never mentioned this little sweetie! Who is she? Sister? Cousin?"

"I'm his girlfriend. His ex-girlfriend. And I strongly suggest you get the hell out of here before I shove your ginger hair u-"

"Claire. Calm down. We're leaving. Now"

James bond is SO getting slapped. Right after she's finished with the leech that's suckered itself onto HER property.

Claire is about to lunge when a very large masculine figure is looming over her. She tries to sweep him but he simply grabs her arms and turns her round.

"I said, we are leaving."

"Claire, I'm sorry- I never meant for you too see-"

"You said you loved me. You said you would always love me. I gave you the chance to call it all off but you said you would be loyal. Why? Please, just- t-tell m-e why?"

Claire's voice wavers and shakes until it finally breaks and she is crying, very hard and very loud.

Tearing away from Bond, she sprints out the back-stage area and into the girls toilets. She skips the large que and dives into a cubicle. She cries and cries. She can hear bond trying to persuade someone to come in and fetch her. He's not man enough just to barge in. And with that thought, a thunderous bang on the door indicates he gave up his plea for help. Squeals and giggles ring out and she can tell Bond is very uncomfortable. She decides to ignore him. He breaks down the door. Well, they're goes being subtle. Seeing me sitting on the floor crying must have been very awkward for him, especially as every woman in the overly crowded toilets was checking out "the hot blonde guy in the suit".

"We have to leave now Claire. I no you're upset but we have a job to do and a stupid teenage crush is not going to get in the way of that! Why Mallory agreed for a FIFTEEN year old girl to- anyway, get up, we're leaving now."

Claire got up and trailed behind him. She didn't whine or even grumble at his insults, because all he had said was true. She could deal with being a double-oh! One kill and she was an emotional wreck! What if she bumped into someone else from her past on a mission and had a nervous break-down? Claire realised this job was so not for her. Plus by the way things were looking this simple information recovery was turning into a national grade five and she would have to be pulled out anyway.

In the car, Claire sat with her feet on the italian leather seats, her sneakers probably mucking up the perfectly cut fabric but Bond did not make a sound. They didn't talk, the silence etching a hollow atmosphere in the car. They pulled into the hotel and headed through the front desk to the lift. The lift ride was similar to the car journey, as silence reined once more over the two secret agents.

When they entered the room Bond paced into the middle pausing, then turning on his heel and charging back at Claire.

"You can never do that to me again understand?"

"Wh-what the hell are you talking about?"

"You can never leave, without telling me that is. You HAVE to inform me of your departure. Understand"

Bond was menacing, up in Claire's face, completely disregarding her need for personal space. He bent down slightly and was so close to her face if she leant forward any millimetre then they would be kissing.

"You understand I am james bond. I have killed many highly regarded terrorists, drug dealers and over all crime lords so obviously I have quite a few enemies. One of those enemies might think you are a relative daughter girlfriend whatever, and kidnap you. I don't have time to save the damsel in distress"

"If you tried she would probably kick you in the butt. Like you said, you have a LOT of enemies."

Claire was chuffed at her witty remark and was momentarily sidetracked from the reason behind all the angst.

Bond huffed and went over to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a healthy dosage of single malt and sat down on the couch with a sigh. Claire watched him finish his drink and refill. She decided to give his trick a try, and drink her sorrows away. She approached the alcohol heaven and let her eyes dance over the large choice of drink. She selected a bottle of 80% vodka and didn't bother with a glass. She gulped down three mouthfuls and tried to mask her disgust. She drank some more then admitted defeat. She turned round to see Bond with an already half empty bottle of whisky and a large grin on his face.

"You drink like a canadian. Feel free to take offence."

"You drink like an old man, oh wait, you are!"

"Forty is not old"

"Fifteen isn't young"

"Yes it is, you are still driven by hormones and have the need to forever take things the wrong way"

"Sorry? I didn't hear you? I wasn't paying attention, I was too busy amusing myself with the ever dripping leakage on your black Armani"

Bond cocked his head in a quizzical stare. Claire nodded at his slightly tipped whisky glass and the ever growing dark stain on his trousers. Bond made a half annoyed half exasperated humph and began mopping and wiping at the wet patch while claire sauntered slightly in-coherently away to the shower where she could cry without Bond hearing her.

After changing into jeans and a polo shirt, a slightly more casual look for james Bond, he began to look through the files again for Seater and discovered that the guard Claire had shot was his head of bossiness or in actual fact his head henchman and was hated by hundreds all over every branch of GNB. Well done you, he thought. He then picked up on a slightly out of place sound, coming from Claire's bathroom. He quietly padded through to her room and to the unlocked bathroom where he could hear her choked sobs from inside. He would have given anything to walk in and hold her, like he had with Vesper, but he was pretty sure Claire would be naked in there, and , well, he felt very fatherly over this teen and even thinking the word naked in the same sentence as Claire was embarrassing, awkward and frustrating for him, since he felt so strongly for this young adult, but in what way he did not know.

"Seriously? OUT OF MY ROOM BOND OR I'M CALLING THE POLICE!" Claire yelled from inside the shower. Bond smirked to himself and walk loudly out, leaving her the privacy she so longed for.

Tears washed down the drain with reddish water as her hair dye slowly washed out. It wouldn't return to her natural dirty blonde for a few days maybe weeks but she didn't really care. She was slowly putting the last parts of her plan into action. The next morning James Bond would get a really nasty awakening. That thought made her happy as she washed the last of the herbal essences conditioner out of her reddish locks.

'As the winter winds litter london with lonely hearts,

All the warmth in your eyes

Swept me into your arms,'

Claire sang quietly as she padded around her room preparing an outfit for tomorrow and pyjamas for tonight. She had a gut wrenching feeling her recurring old nightmare would come again and this time she would be trapped till morning in its evil grasps. Claire dried off her hair and brushed out the tugs and knots she hated so and readied herself for the usual nightly terrors. She checked on bond who was still drinking and sighed.

"Tonights a nightmare night. Please do not wake me this time, I don't need your, unsatisfactory help." Claire knew she had hit a nerve but did not show any regret. As she climbed into bed she thought of how easy it would be to drink her underage self into a stupor, but of course she couldn't, if both agents woke with terrible hangovers then who would attend to the mission that needed finishing. M was planning to relocate them soon, their work in New Jearsy was nearly done, just one visit to a friend of Seater who might be of assistance then they were off on whatever lead Q had found.

Torture, pure, heart wrenching, blood boiling torture was what bond was lying through right this second. He had followed Claire's instructions and not woke her when the whimpers had started but now it was full on wailing Bond was finding it hard to breathe! Every atom in his being screamed for him to go to her but still he lay flat on his back listening intently to what the goings on were. So far all he had was, fire and loved ones and Tony, the cheater from earlier that nights name was thrown around quite considerably. Then his name rang out in the hollow hotel suite. Not Bond, as she usually called him, but just James. He did not know for sure it was him but the sound of it his death did not go down well with the teenager in the parallel room to his. He could take it no longer.

Claire finally gave up, her mothers screams were too much to bear and continually watching Tony and that Dearbhla embracing each other was revolting, especially as the flames slowly melted their skin. "Why her? Am I not goo enough for you? Is that it? Am I too young? Too naïve? Well just shows how god damn stupid you are!" Claire yelled out over the last gurgle of her Auntie Sophs' life as the masked figure slit her throat. What a nice thing to do at a seven year old's birthday party.

"James, for gods sake get up! Please I need you!"

"Its okay I'm here Claire, just open your eyes, everything will be okay, your safe here"

"James! James! Thank god! How do we get out!"

"No!" She screamed as the voice vanished and she was once again alone. A beam was hurtling towards her from the ceiling, and upon impact, she woke up.

"Claire, shush, its okay its okay"

Claire was weeping manically and shaking like she was freezing but her skin layered in a cold sweat was sizzling hot to the touch. She cried and Bond climbed into her king sized bed with her un tangling her from the sheets. He wrapped his muscular arms around her and she let herself be held. James had not felt the sort of human contact since hist mother died. When he had been ill or scared, she would have held him like this and sang to him softly. He rocked slightly, letting Claire fall into a blissful and nightmare free sleep. Little did he know that very girl had very carefully laid plans for the morning which she suspected james bond would certainly NOT enjoy.


	8. Little things

His closely defined muscles rose and fell on his chest along with the slow steady pace of his heartbeat. Claire's head was balanced on his abbs' and moved with his breath, up and down, in a slow, rhythmic way. Her deep stormy blue eyes fluttered open and she spent a moment just marvelling the beautiful man sleeping so peacefully, it was almost impossible to imagine this little blonde creation destroying a life, with a single twitch of his trigger finger.

Claire slowly retracted her arm from its position across james bare chest and blew on his face to make him roll over. She then showered and dressed in gym clothes. She heard a certain Korean man singing in her bedroom and Bonds growl as he searched for the 'off' switch in the 'alarm'. Claire hoped it would not take him too long to realise he was not getting a long lay that easily!

She readied a bag and called the hotel gym&spa and confirmed her and bonds visit then went through to the bedroom and grabbed 007's foot, pulling his giant frame from the bed with him still half asleep.

"What the-"

"Oh thank god!"

"What? Wha-what is it?"

"I had thought for a second when you stripped your top half you might have repeated it the pattern on your lower quarters"

~~o0o~~

"Please explain what your trying to achieve with this daring expedition?"

"You need to get back in shape old man. MI6 are considering an early retirement programme for you, you would be awarded all sorts of awards and honours, but is that really what you want? Two years ago you lost someone close to you but she lied bond, and that lie still stands, you are not ready for field work and I'm not having you falling behind in a chase."

"Fine, but tell me one thing first. Why?"

"Because it's what she would have wanted Bond, and you know that"

Bond stared at Claire with a confused expression.

"You knew her then I suppose?"

"You could say that"

Claire looked away and went to the gym instructor who was readying the treadmills and spin bikes. She confirmed the set speed and time then nodded for bond to come forward.

"All week you will train and practise. Today physical tomorrow aim wednesday psychological thursday physical friday aim saturday test. Ready?"

"No"

"Good, Enrikai start up the treadmills please!"

"So your doing it aswell?"Bond smirked but claire simply shrugged off the attempted insult.

"I chose to, thought that you would enjoy the moral support. Oh and by the way, your off smoking alcohol and drug or pills of any kind. No exceptions"

"Oh how I loathe you"

"Love you too hun, love you too!"

As the treadmill started the speed grew and Bond had to really focus on staying on the treadmill while Claire finally revealed her true colours. Breezing through the break-neck speeds and setting hers even higher. Bond envied her easy can do attitude at everything she did.

"So your a runner are you?"

"If I hadn't gone all MI6 gal I was on the raod to youngest Olympic Sprinter, but Evely-M needed me. And I had to continue my parents work."

"Who is Evelyn Claire?"

"Your about to fall of the bloody treadmill Bond and its painful getting your hand or face caught in the spinny-thingy!"

Regaining his faster pace Bond scoffed.

"'Spinny-thingy'? What age are you again?"

And with that claire jerked up the speed on James Bond's treadmill and watched his flail about a bit before catapulting off.

~~o0o~~

The day was long and hard and all Bond wanted to do was go back to room and fix himself a nice big helping of scotch, or whiskey. Or both. He pondered, young people are good at making drinks, would claire be able to master his shaken not stirred martini? But of course not as Claire had banned him from alcohol and when they did return the room the whole liquor cupboard was empty and a comical red bull gum and energy bar vending machine stood in its place. How delightful.

"Really Claire? Chewing gum in a vending machine?"

"What can I say, I love extra ice white gum as much as you like naked woman"

"Now now Claire, would daddy like you talking about poor ladies like that?"

"Well what daddy doesn't know, can't hurt him"

The last retort was whispered in Bonds ear and it was almost impossible to refrain from reaching out after her. But she was fifteen for Gods sake! He could bare another day of her flirting and taunting without acting on it. But he had to. Damn that Mallory.

"Clean up a bit there Bond, you don't want the Queen smelling your BO"

"Wh-what?"

"Haha! SIKE!"

"What are you on about? The queen? What? Why are you laughing so hard Claire?"

"Now now old man, stop thinking before your brain explodes!"

Sighing, Bond collapses into the sofa, and making old man noises when trying to get up. He tries to cover up this slip by yawning and stretching while Claire punches in a code and three packets of chewing gum topple into her hands.

"Why do you need that much? Won't simply one piece suffice"

"Oh but jamie my dear, don't you want some of my ...gum. My...gum is very...chewable"

Claire purses her lips and raises and eyebrow seductively and once again Bond finds himself wanting to slap himself for feeling this way, but slap her on the- no, she is fifteen! Bond, without warning spits out that he's going to bed and slams the bedroom room behind him. She hears the alarm being smashed against the wall and softly chuckles to her self. She gets her duvet from her bed and wraps it around her on the sofa. She always find that the more padded and fluffly something is, the less likely a nightmare will occur. She puts on 'Meet me in St. Louis' the christmas film, even though its still september and skypes M to give him and Q their update.

"Claire, we just got Bonds results from today. I'm really worried, this is not the kind of shape I want defending my country and with a slight slip of the hand you him and thousands of civilians lives could be destroyed because of the old M's mistakes!"

"M, I think I can handle him. He just needs some TLC and someone to talk to! I've already found out in a few weeks more than every file in his account tells us about James Bond and he needs this one. Plus I read up on Seater. I want him to be my second Oh. I trust you have the first catalogued?"

"Of course, though, I'm sure it was hard for you?"

"Naturally"

"M, sorry to interrupt but the package with you new equipment is waiting for you in your new hotel in New York. We need you to get the dirt on this man first though, his name is William Sharpi, he has worked with Seater on projects like this and is known to be in contact with the rebel taliban leaders in Uganda, Korea,Sudan, libya and Siberia. But you must not kill him of britain could have a whole range of terrorist attacks on its hands. We quietly take him into custody, question him and then leave him to the dogs for giving away all their information. We er, had an idea how to detain him till the retrieval squad can move in"

"Q what are you thinking"

"Girl Scout Cookies"

~~o0o~~

Bond lies on his bed, listening to the quiet conversation between M,Q and Claire. He doesn't know why claire thinks she can "handle him" but for some reason this gives him some reassurance that his job is not in as much jeopardy as he thought. He ponders what Q could have meant by "Girl Scout Cookies" but really just feels bad, as the whole time, he wanted them to stop talking so claire could sleep, have a nightmare, then look who comes to save the day! But she really only had these sort of dreams when some sort of stress was on her mind, so maybe talking about her past would cause her discomfort? But she only opened up when he did, so he would have to be careful about what he gave away. Then, James Bond fell into a deep, refreshing sleep, better than he had had in years.


	9. Trippin To Memphis

an- dont own james bond blah blah blah love my readers so much please keep readin i promise i'll kill them all off soon!xoxox

For Claire, the week flew by, but for bond, every minute was an hour. He would admit that the daily runs he and claire took upon the treadmill were straightening his stride out tremendously but when it came to the target practise and weight lifting, we was slightly embarrassed. A simple pull up was hard for him to conquer, and to show him up even more, Claire set her weights to 155 pounds, his weight and lifted it with ease. She was shown up however, when it came to the simulation. Her and seater were the only two left alive as somehow Bond had been shot in the bad by a guard coming from his blind spot and instead of killing Seater on the spot claire panicked and was taken out by a gym instructor who was dressed as a terrorist, which he enjoyed far too much. The only good thing that had resulted from their training was the fact bond had realised why Claire always had a man following after her like a puppy.

Any poor sod that set eyes on her fell in love with her. This was also the reason Tony had cheated on her as he must not have been around her for years, and Emails could not express her charm and charisma.

"Right bond, final test. Are you ready?"

The big-headed show off of a gym instructor had insisted on calling him Bond as well and it really was starting to annoy him. Her walked into the simulation room and what he saw sickened him to the core. Vesper's dead body lay crumpled on the ground. To make things worse Claire seemed to be holding the very gun that shot it. He new this was not real. He New this was a simulation. He also knew that he had three empty bullets in his gun but a full loaded magazine in his pocket. He slowly turned around and loaded his gun very swiftly like an expert the turn round with his shaky aim on Claire.

"Fail"

He had missed and hit the wall behind her. But he knew that was not what Claire meant when she said he had failed. He hadn't done it. She should have kept calm in a distressing situation but Mallory had over stepped the line now. He could even think of Claire going along with this. He turned on his heel and walked away punching the stupid gym instructor out of his way.

"James, wait!"

He heard Claire call after him. She sounded wounded and he could not help but turn to go to her aid.

"I'm so-so sorry james! I can't believe, I just I didn't think Mallory would go through with it. I told him that treating you with respect was far more sophisticated and moral than throwing crap like that at you! But of course old gary boy had to go and be an ass."

"Claire, we need to talk"

"Em, yeah? Sure"

"Is blondie okay?"

"Oh steve? No, I cracked him in the loins for flirting with me and punched him so hard his face will need re-constructive surgery"

Bond smirked and relaxed. He didn't know exactly what they needed to talk about but all he know, was that talking, helped.

~~o0o~~

"Claire be reasonable-"

"Shut up you wee english twat"

"Oi! I'm English as well we have you two to one!"

"Well I'm a girl so I win"

"How does that work?"

"Just does! Now get M off this chat or I will, and I like to get messy with computers you know that Q"

"Fine, sorry M but I know everything they need to so I can tell"

Grumbling, Mallory shuts off his video and leaves Claire and Q to discuss her and Bond's next stop.

"Memphis, Tennessee. The death place of Martin Luther King and is currently where William Sharpi has taken residence. We have his credentials here. Tall short dark hair and had a bad encounter with a random civilian so he doesn't like visitors. This is where my little cookie plan comes in"

"Oh boy here we go..."

"Now now you know you're just going to love it."

"Love what Q?"

Claire jumps as Bond is standing right behind her, not having made any noise in approaching her. How she hated it when he did this. she saw Q role his eyes before continuing.

"Well, I was thinking that a man like Sharpi will like to always have the upper hand. This is where my genius plan kicks in."

"Just cut to it Q some of us have business to attend to"

"Hilarious Bond the shut up before I put you in the vending machine"

"Ouch"

~~o0o~~

"So..."

Claire sits awkwardly across from Bond as he stares at a glass of water. They have been having this non verbal conversation for ten minutes now and had gotten nowhere in the whole getting to know each other thing.

"I read Vesper Lloyd's file, and her obituary, and her blog. She talks about you a lot. But James, she has been dead for over eight years now, you need to forget her. But that's impossible I know"

"You had it harder. You spend years staying away from what could have been a match made in heaven just to keep them safe then find out they weren't yours from the start."

"Well aren't we a fine pair? Me an unstable teenager with so many unresolved problems and questions that forty year olds struggle with and a murder on my hands even though I'm a minor. And then you, a wreckage being replaced by gadgets, gizmos and a fifteen year old girl. The great double oh seven is slowly fading to the darkness without a trace"

"Why is it you face looks so beautiful when you talk?"

Claire smiled and avoided his gaze. He could tell she didn't like where he was going with this.

"Claire, I know its hard talking. We of all people should know. But sometimes it helps"

"Your telling me. James, nobody knows you. Nobody. You just the employee that never does what he's told and comes back with way too many more scars than before. But these scars don't usually show."

"Fine. We'll swap information. I tell you just how messed up my head is. And you tell me what the hell happens in those nightmares of yours"

Reluctantly, Claire nods. The two study each other for a while but nobody talks.

"You first" says clair as she curls up a bit more on the sofa. Your the most messed up"

"Fine. Eight years ago Vesper Lloyd came into my life, she built me up, she lied, she planned she made me love her and acted like she felt for me back, all these things I didn't notice how much I needed till she was gone. Then after, my attempt to avenge her was a success but no amount of killing and hating and drinking could wash out the feeling the the one woman I truly gave my heart to, had betrayed the whole of britain, and me but I still miss her anyway. I loved her so much she could have stabbed me a thousand times and I would have just smiled up at her. Now I'm alone. I sleep alone. I eat alone. I do everything on my own because if you get close to me, you die. Your turn"

Claire had tears in her eyes, she knew he must have been feeling all these pent up emotions but there was one thing he had to acknowledge before she would spill.

"What about M. She died in your arms, do you not mourn her?"

"What do you think? Everyday I lose a breath just thinking of how she died. I loved her like she was my mother. And in a way she was. I was never good enough for her, but she put up with me anyway."

"You know that's not true, she thought the worLd of you, when she thought you had died she lost nearly all hope for MI6 and their battle with the shadows. She loved you like a son and didn't put up with you, she just loved having you around because you two were so alike"

"How the hell do you know all this? She died over a year ago so you wouldn't be in a high enough rank to make chit chat with the M"

"Bond, I said I'd tell you something. But you can't freak out about this and put the mission at stake. We have to fly out to memphis tomorrow no-matter what."

"Fine what is it?"

Bond rushed out the words like knives and stared at Claire like what she was about to say could save his life.

"M's real name was Evelyn Sherry. She had two children, Blaire and Tony. Tony was brought up by his American dad who split from Evelyn after Blaire was born. Blaire had a daughter too. Her name was Claire McDonald. Yes Bond don't look so shock, Evelyn, the old M, was my grandmother."

~~o0o~~

Several minutes pass before any sign of life comes from 007. Claire sits patiently across from him waiting for the news to sink in.

"I-am so sorry, you must despise me claire. I just wish-"

"James? What are you-"

"She died Claire, she died in my arms and I should have saved her, I should have noticed she had been shot! Claire, you will probably never forgive me"

Claire had tears in her eyes. A sad smile of a grieving girl was painted on her lips, she let her armor down and embraced james. Not in any way passionate, but still full of love, like a daughter would hug her father.

"Bond, you have feelings, for gods sake let them out more often because when you do" her voice caught as she thought of her only relative dying in these very arms. She imagined how annoyed her Granny must have been to have had to die like that, and miss out on the action now occurring.

"She talked so fondly of you, you know"

"Really? What did she say? how did you find out she was a blood relative?"

"She said you were a stone cold ass and not to be messed with"

James smirks and claire continues.

"She also said that you were a rock on the outside but jelly at heart. That compassion and bravery led you through every hard moment but your huge ego would usually get in the way. And I found her by tracing the phone call I got whilst at school in England instructing me to run fast and run hard to the train station. Yes james, I can trace MI6 calls, I am also very used to hacking other government agencies, Mafias etc. So when I found out, it didn't take long to attach the string of events she had begun. The phone call on the night before the fire had been her. The gun sent to me on my birthday had been her. She had saved my life so many times, then eventually when I turned thirteen, I went to live with her. We went to work together, I trained to be a double-oh and she supported me. The night you returned I was out at a movie with some of the younger members of MI6. She had told me not to come back till you were definitely gone."

"How did you take it, when you found out. That she was-"

"Em, well. I don't know? For a few days it didn't sink in. I just got on with my useless life. Then one day I came home from HQ and called out to her. When I got no answer I realized my rock in the storm, my only loved one, my only real blood relative left on this earth, was dead. I broke down completely then. At the funeral I stayed to the back and once everyone had left I talked and cried to her grave for an hour. But live must go on. And if Evelyn McDonald taught me one thing, it was to be strong in a had situation, because there's always some poor sod worse of than you. And in this case, james your that poor sod"

For the rest of the night they packed and shared funny stories of Evelyn and how different she was with the both of them. Bond, for once, felt at ease with this child. And even better, now he understood why Claire was so familiar. She had that face. Full of betrayal, hatred and pure compassion for the force, yet it was loving, soft and open too. They talked and talked and when it was time to part for bed. No nightmares plagued Claire's dreams, and sleep came easy to the man that never rests.

~~oOo~~

"I hate you"

"Now Claire its not that bad, you look very...cute"

"No Q I hate YOU and Bond I swear another comment on the clothes and I will brake your neck!"

Claire, Q and Bond bickered away as M sighs at there immaturity. Claire and Bond are in a black BMW speeding along the highway from Memphis International airport to Orange Mound. After their briefing, claire threw a tantrum so big a four year old would gaze in awe. Now as they pulled into the small town they passed a Motel called The Lorraine with a monument outside reading;

'Here stands the place where Martin Luther King was shot dead by a sniper gun, we welcome blacks with open arms'

"Nothing to boast about'

Claire grumbled. Being a MI6 agent there must be some boundaries, some invisible line showing what was acceptable behavior and what was just too immature for words? What M was having her do was demeaning! Let along she was far to old to be prancing about in a stupid costume like this one. But without any further discussion they pulled into 72 Avon Drive and Bond pulled up.

"Its 76 Avon Drive not 72?"

"Yes well do you want this guy to see you get out of a black BMW just to go to his house or do you want to seem like a real Girl Scout?"

"Oh shut up you ass face."

"Mature, really mature. Now remember, at least try to fake an American accent, it'll just make life easier?"

Claire, grudgingly, pulled down her canary yellow cap over her still slightly red hair and adjusted the skirt as she slid out the car and began striding swiftly along to number 72 and then when she arrived huge Iron gates blocked her path.

"Do you want me to hack the system and get you in?"

Q's voice sounded in her head and made her jump.

"Please, I've got this"

She pressed in the buzzer and heard the crackle of static on the other end.

"What?"

"Girl scout cookies! We're doing specials today and I have some free samples for you Sir!"

Claire tried her best to sound cheery in her flawless American accent as the gates slid back and she walked down the stone path to the house. As she reached it the door opened and a large handsome man loomed over her.

"Well hello there, aren't you a bit old for a Girl Scout?"

"Extra credit! We have pumpkin raisin triple chocolate and vanilla as our usual but the samples are cookie dough ice-cream, a Girl Scout secret recipe limited edition"

"Well I'll buy a box of triple choc and maybe steal a few of those cookie dough ones two huh?"

He reaches into his pocket for his wallet and takes out Ten dollars. He hands it over and take one of the tiny biscuits from the tray Claire has balanced on her arm. He bites into it and immediately the sedation kicks in. He crumples to the ground and claire pulls out her gun.

"Bond he's out. Move in"

She drags the huge man also known as William Sharpi through into the big living room and leaves him, skimming the rest of the house for signs of life. She returns and checks his wallet. What kind of man carries one thousand dollars cash around in his back pocket? She definitely does not rob him of any of it and checks all his ID.

"Open the gates!"

"Cammit matey, someone needs to take a chill pill!"

Claire laughs and presses the buzzer to open the gates. She secures Sharpi's wrists in the secure knowledge that the house is empty. Her and Bond make a last sweep for evidence before the retrieval team come and escort Mr Sharpi's unconscious body into a van.

"Well, that is one pretty little dress you should wear more often, it just makes your butt look so-"

And with that Claire slaps Bond in the face, Knees him in the groin and gives him two hard slaps on the back causing him to loose his balance.

"Really necessary there Claire?"

"Tots man, back to Memphis International? What's the flight code?"

"Its the 2295CB00R to New York Central. Your very VERY expensive awaits your careful handling."

Q cuts out and Bond joins Claire in the car nit fully recovered but just to make him :) again Claire slips 'the best of Dire Straights' on the stereo and they mime electric guitar all the way to the airport.

Well, she does.


End file.
